


Mischief

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [100]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Era, Established Relationship, F/F, Feel-good, Femslash Friday, Romance, Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Haruka and Michiru chase a shadow-creature through a nearby residential area, eventually getting caught in a rainstorm. They make the most of it.





	Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Guysssssss it's the last fic for my 100 Days of Femslash. I sincerely hope you have had a good time, just as much as I have, and I wanted #100 to be my very first femslash ship I ever had. I adore them and America tried to censor them in my afternoon cartoon/anime tv watching but it faaaaaaaaailed. Cause these two are canonly gay and I adore them to pieces. Thank you very much for reading and any of my femslash fics! Comments/thoughts appreciated! :)

 

100\. Mischief

*

Rainwater splashes onto Deep Aqua Mirror.

"Do you see where they went?" Haruka asks, shivering in her cotton-blue lined, dampening lavender jacket, folding it closer to herself.

They're no longer chasing a shadow-creature across the rural, peaceful neighborhood, and now huddling together on a leveled, pale ridge of street-slate. The air soaks with moisture and is freezing cold.

Michiru gazes deeper into the magical item, squinting her deep blue eyes and frowning pensively. "I don't believe I see it," she answers, not bothering to hide her disappointment. "Something _strong_ masks its presence from me."

An impatient noise.

"Then let's find some kind of shelter, before we _drown_ out here," Haruka grumbles, puffing her cheeks visibly and rubbing her hands together.

She halts when Michiru grabs one of her hands, pressing Haruka's fingertips softly to her mouth and blowing warm air onto her skin. Teal-colored strands of hair plasters to Michiru's cheeks.

"What… you _don't_ like seeing me all wet?"

The teasing comes off obviously in her question, but Haruka also senses the mingling of arousal and eagerness in the way she touches Haruka's wrist and forearm, petting it up and down slowly. Michiru's fingers to her left hook underneath the white strap of Haruka's belt.

Haruka crowds her, grinning and rubbing her Michiru's little, thin arms and her shoulders.

"Not with your clothes on," she whispers, breathing against her girlfriend's ear, pecking a kiss against a golden, circular earring.

Michiru looks her over, eyelashes fluttering, tightening her first two fingers wrapped to Haruka's belt. " _Mm_ … you know, that can be easily remedied…" Michiru informs her slyly, leaning in.

" _Not here, baby_ ," Haruka mouthes quietly, kissing the length of Michiru's neck. She inhales the scent of ocean spray and perfume underneath the rain.

To her gratitude and dismay, Michiru chuckles, stepping back, tossing her wet, cloud-pink shawl.

"You're not adventurous enough, Haruka…"

Haruka's face burns. "I'll be anything you want," she declares loudly, sweeping her girlfriend off her feet quickly while Michiru squeals, clasping her arms to Haruka's neck. "When we're _alone_."

They spin for a long, wistful moment, before a pleased Haruka slides Michiru into the convertible.

_Alone_ happens in a small, dully-lit motel, before the rainwater dries from their hair, with Haruka's knees digging into the room's bristly, tough carpet.

She nuzzles her pink, opening lips to Michiru's inner thighs, kissing up to her mound hidden by her polka-dotted underwear, _sucking_ out the heat and dampness until the other woman quakes.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
